If Your Heart is Black
by ParamoreXO
Summary: He promised himself that he would finally let her go. He had broken his own heart then, but this time, the heart ache was stronger than ever. - Terra, Beast Boy, Titans -
1. Chapter 1

**If Your Heart is Black**

"**I don't have to be so elaborate with you, freak."** His fingers curl around an oily, black automatic. "Back up!"

She obeys, halting her pace when a sharp jab of the brick wall collides with her shoulder blades. His trigger finger tightens on the loaded pistol. Flashing a bestial smile, he takes dead aim between the trembling girl's eyes. "That's a good girl."

Bracing herself against the wall, her eyes narrow in contempt. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Sheer rage colors his face, "I ought to finish you off right now!" Jabbing the gun between her eyes, she winces at the harsh contact. "I never did like you," his gravelly voice rumbles in her ear as ragged breaths pour over the side of her face with the stench of alcohol. "It's a shame, really. That a pretty little thing like you has to die this way." Yellow teeth drag across her earlobe, causing her to squirm beneath his hold. Snickering, his free hand grips her neck while the barrel of the pistol nearly breaks skin. Anxiety causes her stomach to clench, knees to tremble. Air only comes in a trickle, depriving her lungs from relief.

Horrified, she watches through blurred vision as he draws back the hammer and takes fatal aim. Crazed, his lips take a sinister twist, wild eyes thriving with delight.

Suddenly, he has no control of the gun. As if engulfed by the dark of the night, it rips from his hand, swallowed by a chill of energy as it flies through the air. Turning from his victim, he's met with five incensed expressions. Upon recognizing the girl's rescuers, he erupts in livid disbelief. "No!"

The masked hero draws a lethal device from his belt, directing it towards the offender. "Leave her alone."

Yanking the girl by the hair, he bashes her head into the wall before fleeing down the other end of the alley. A strangled cry of pain echoes behind him, but his satisfaction is soon overcome by that same sentiment of darkness that had branded his gun hand. A hooded sorceress rises from the earth, an inky swirl of energy encircling her hand. Still bolting for escape, he jumps, drawing his knees to his chest in a fluid motion, then lashes out with a scissor kick. Pain shoots up his legs as his attack is blocked with an energy shield created from the Titan's dark magic. He soars backwards from the impact, air fleeing from his lungs once his back smacks against the pavement. Roaring in pain, he flies at her again, demented expression contorting his face. His intentions are to no avail, however, as a blast of energy explodes into the back of his skull. Crumpling to the ground, all consciousness lost, a peel of smoke reels from the assailant's body.

The hooded sorceress subdues her magic, eyeing the alien mirroring her fighting stance. "Nice work, Starfire."

Powering down, Starfire simply nods at her teammate, glancing down at the fallen man. Her visage distorts in revulsion once she spots blood oozing from the corner of his mouth. Her reverie is shattered, however, at the sound of an all too familiar voice. Starfire and Raven freeze, wide eyes flying towards their comrades and the rescued girl.

"Terra?" Robin gasps from his crouched position beside her. He involuntarily backs away out of shock, nearly stumbling into Cyborg. The blow to her head had put her out cold, sprawled on the ground.

"I told you!" Beast Boy exclaimed, rushing to Terra's side. "I told you guys, and no one believed me!" It had to be her. She was wearing the same school uniform from months before, the same time he promised himself that he would finally let her go. He had broken his own heart then, but this time, the heart ache was stronger than ever. "No one believed me…"

**A/N: Takes place a few months after the final episode, "Things Change." There has been speculation since the TV series ended that more seasons were supposed to be added but the contracts expired. If the contract did not expire, supposedly Terra would have regained her memory and worked with the Titans to take down Slade. I felt that Beast Boy had resolved to finally let go of Terra, for she seemed happier with a "normal" lifestyle. So, this is just my angle on how they eventually reunite.**

**I plan on adding later chapters, the plot is brewing in my mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parts**

**A quizzical look oozes into his features as he once again is denied vital information. **Brain of humanity battling with his circuits, Cyborg still is unable to draw a conclusion. Scanning the girl for all levels of tangibility, his robotic eye detects elementary substances. Completely bewildered, he carefully tugs at her collar for the proof that he wants nothing but to disbelieve. But it's there, a metal sheet amalgamated with her flesh, and it's not the mechanical prosthetic that sets him on edge. He's far too familiar with that.

The crudely carved out _S _glares back at him and he recognizes it instantly. Wires humming in confirmation, the walls of the medical bay seem to close in.

He might have been able to erase those daunting memories from his automated half but they were forever livid in the back of his mind.

"_You'll find that quite impossible. The suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system, into your skin. It's part of you and so am I, Terra."_

**A/N: Forgive me for such a short chapter, but this is all I could get in this week. If you're confused as to what this chapter is inferring, Cyborg was prepping to check the girl the team assumed to be Terra's vital, but her metal chest plate interfered with that. For those of you who do not recall, Slade was able to control Terra through a metal suit that was literally infused with her nervous system. In other words, if it came off, she'd probably die. You could argue that it could've vanished or whatever once she freed herself, but I think not. This is my interpretation.**

**Feedback would be appreciated! (:**


End file.
